fairlyoddfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Bully Bash/Quotes
:(Dimmsdale Elementary; Timmy, Chester and A.J. walk out of the school) :Timmy: Another horrible school day out of the picture. :Chester: You said it. I can't wait for the rest of the day to start. :A.J.: You mean like getting started on our education and get the knowledge good enough for an extremely early college degree? :Timmy and Chester: (singing in a long note) Noooooooo. :Chester: I'm looking to go to the beach and find something really good. (looks down and sees a sparkle) Like this shiny object lying on the ground. :Timmy: Chester! Wait! That could be... :(a net grabs a hold of Timmy, Chester and A.J.) :Timmy: A trap. :A.J.: Ugh! This net smells like a wet gym sock! :Timmy: I bet I know who made this trap just to prank us. We need to break free of this net and try to avoid and hide from F-R-A-N... :Francis: C-I-S. Ha-ha! This is going to be an amazing Friday... for me! (walks out) :Chester: What was that thing on the ground anyway? :(Timmy uses his teeth to break free of the net; the boys fell down with a thud) :Chester: Seriously, is no one else curious about that shiny thing? ---- :(Timmy and A.J. relaxing on A.J.'s hover bike watching the stars right in front of an ice cream truck) :A.J.: Nothing like a little R&R with your best pals on the weekend. :Chester: (talking to the ice-cream man) Give me something to really munch into! :(Timmy starts to drink his soda until out of nowhere, Francis blows a bull-horn making Timmy spit out his soda which went right to Chester's mouth when he was about to eat his ice-cream; Chester coughed and gagged and moved in circles until he bumped into one of the buttons on A.J.'s bike, making it eject A.J., making him fly and fall down right to a jock's mouth while he was challenged to eat raw eggs; the jock spits A.J. out off-screen; A.J. covered in saliva) :A.J.: I didn't think it would be physically possible for a human head to fit deep inside another human's mouth. :Francis: Ha! You three would fall for anything. :Timmy: Seriously Francis, this is the seventh time this week. Give it a rest, why don't ya?! :Francis: Alright, no more pranks. (smiles "innocently") :Timmy: (walks out) Come on guys, let's go. :(A.J. starts his bike and flies above the hill but an engine noise was heard and they all fall until they land on a giant steaming stove; they all scream in pain as their butts were burnt and took off with their dust clouds visible) :Francis: Hmm, did I remember to turn the stove off? (smiles mischievously) ---- :(A.J.'s House) :A.J.: (off-screen) Thrusts damaged, fuel cells cracked, (on-screen) also, the engine appears to be full of raccoons. :(the raccoons pop out and pounce on Chester) :Timmy: I've said it before, and I'll say it again: Francis really ticks me off! He's incredibly annoying, he bullies us non-stop and to top it all off, his pranks really cross the line! :Chester: (with the raccoons clobbering him) Yeah, who would've thought his pranks could be even more painful than his bullying? (one raccoon bites Chester on his ear) Ow! Oh, you're so going to be ring-tail roast beef when my dad and I deal with ya! :A.J.: Got any plans to put a stop to his pranks? :Timmy: Well, it wouldn't be smart to take on Francis bear handed since he weighs like, two hundred twenty-five hamburgers. So, if he likes to prank us, we're gonna play hard ball. You still working on your new inventions? :A.J.: What inven... Ohhh, I see where you're going. That'll work! :Chester: (pulls out a piece of paper out of his hair) And it turns out that Francis wants us to meet him in person later tonight. :Timmy: What's does it say? :Chester: "Meet me at the park if you want to enjoy the rest of your weekend in piece. Hate, Francis." :Timmy: Then it's settled then. ---- :(Timmy, Chester and A.J. armed and armored) :Timmy: Alright Francis, show yourself! :(camera points up showing Francis with water balloons; he whistles getting their attention; they gasp; Francis throws three water balloons but missed) :Timmy: Okay, let's spit up! :A.J.: Activate rocket hover boots! :(the three activate their boots and took off) :Francis: That's right, run. :(Chester accelerates his boots trying to move faster; Francis throws a water balloon on one of his traps; a bag was released and fell on Chester; Francis drops down and ties Chester inside the bag) :Francis: One loser down, two to go! :(Timmy and A.J. still hovering) :Timmy: I'm gonna circle around him! :(A.J. splits up with Timmy as Timmy circles around Francis trying to make him dizzy; Francis gets dizzy and falls right on Timmy who couldn't stop spinning around in time) :Francis: (gets up) Well, this should be fun. (picks Timmy up on his head) You always been the bravest out of all my other bullied victims. (pulls up a fist) I guess you deserve a reward. :A.J.: (heard) Ahem! :Francis: You stay out of this, brainiac, if you know what's good for you. :A.J.: (heard) I said... (Francis turns his head and gets a jump scare seeing A.J. on a mech) Ahem! (picks up Francis with his mech and throws him off-screen to the sky; Francis screams) :Timmy: What did you do?! You could've killed him by throwing him up so high. :A.J.: Relax, if my calculations are correct, he should land on a soft cushion on the condemned Gary and Betty's Fun Learn-a-Toreum. :(the two free Chester from the inside of the bag) :Chester: What did I miss? :Timmy: Francis losing. :Chester: Well, now that he's out of the picture, we get to have the relaxing weekend as planned! :A.J.: With no pranks whatsoever. :(the raccoons pop up and stare at Chester) :Chester: The raccoons, they're back! (starts running) (heard) Hey, I found that shiny object! :(screen fades to black) :(Title Card ending) Category:Quote pages Category:Quotes Category:Episode quote pages Category:The All New Fairly OddParents! Shorts